marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Widow vs. Game Master
'''Black Widow vs. Game Master '''is a fan made episode of Avengers Assemble. It is centered around Black Widow trying to take down a supervillain named Game Master. Synopsis Black Widow finds herself held captive by an evil game-based supervillain known as the Game Master. Plot The episode starts off with Black Widow driving in her hover car, across the New York skyline when she received Intel about a supervillain named Game Master high jacking an old abandoned A.I.M. warehouse in Brooklyn. By the time she arrived, she opens the doors to the warehouse and notices that the whole place is completely empty. Later, the doors close by themselves as the floor suddenly transforms into a dance floor with sound speakers attached to the wall. A giant monitor is seen on the wall and appearing on the screen is Game Master, who reveals that he has set up an obstacle of traps and has converted the A.I.M. base into a funhouse. However, he admits that that he was playing to destroy the rest of the Avengers, but decides that Black Widow will make an exception. Black Widow tells him not to underestimate her while she vows to defeat time and have him sent to the vault, however Game Master ignores her and tells her to enjoy the dancing as he ends the video call. Black Widow tries to escape, but the doors wouldn't opens as not even the bullets from her gauntlets can break them when the speakers play some weird trance music, it started to have an affect on her body as Black Widow started to dance uncontrollably. In the meantime, a bunch of robots appears from the ground and start to surround the dancing Super Spy. However, she decides to use the involuntary dancing as an advantage as she manage to throw one of her stock sticks at the sound speakers, freeing her from the trance music. The doors now open as Black Widow leaves, going to find Game Master, only to be stopped by one of the traps he's created, a race with the hallway being filled with motion beam detecters. Black Widow had no choice but to leap over the beams while reaching to the finish line as she pushed a button that deactivate the motion beam detectors. In the meanwhile, Game Master was surprised that Black Widow was able to avoid the motion beam detectors when he pushed a button which causes the floor to open like a trapdoor as she gets dumped into a room as Black Widow gets ensnared in mechanical cables which ties her up. Game Master then appears as a hologram, telling Black Widow that she must free herself from the cables while trying not to laugh as she is being tickled by tiny feathers. Characters Heroes *Black Widow - a former agent of the KGB and a founding member of the Avengers. *Game Master - a supervillain who uses toys, puzzles, and games for his crimes. Quotes Transcript ''Main Article: Black Widow Dancefied Transcript '' Trivia * Gallery Black Widow A! 15.png|Black Widow arrives at the warehouse Avengers Assemble S03E10 The Inhuman Condition_0641.jpg|"Why can't I stop dancing?" Avengers Assemble S03E10 The Inhuman Condition 1051.jpg|"If I could destroy those sound speakers, may the music will stop." Avengers Assemble S03E10 The Inhuman Condition_3855.jpg|Black Widow's foot tapping Black Widow A! 28.png Black Widow A! 22.png|"The doors are locked!" Black Widow A! 21.png Black Widow A! 23.png|"It's a trap!" Marvels.Avengers-Ultron.Revolution.S03E04.Under.Siege_8966.jpg Marvels.Avengers-Ultron.Revolution.S03E03.Saving.Captain.Roger_1864.jpg Category:35Baragon Category:Episodes Category:Stories